Something So Right
by Edele Lane
Summary: SydFrancie slash. Syd announces she's going to bed and something unexpected happens. Read the note in the summary section in the beginning of the story to learn more.


**Author:** Edele Lane  
**E-mail:** Edyn04@aol.com  
**Rating:** R/NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Everything "Alias;"-related; does not belong to me. It belongs to J.J. Abrams and probably 900 other people associated with him.  
**Archive:** Nowhere yet, but if you want it, take it and then e-mail me so I'll know.  
**Feedback:** Please;x  
**Summary:** Erm...Sydney and Francie are talking on the couch when Syd yawns and announces she's going to go to bed. S/F stuff ensues. You're warned. This is my first fic with anything same gender, and it stemmed from an idea I had last night. The stuff described herein is not anything I would engage in, so don't judge me. I'm just a writer who had to get an idea out of my head.  
**Dedication:** This is for Ash who had to read this before I posted it just so I would know I wasn't completely crazy.**  
******

  
  
Something So Right  
  
  
  


Sydney and Francie were sitting on the couch one night talking. It was after nine and Francie had sent Will out a few minutes before to pick up some groceries. The conversation had ranged from work to politics to their personal lives.  
  
Sydney stifled a yawn.  
  
You're tired? Francie asked in disbelief. It's only nine.  
  
Sydney smiled a little. It was a long day.  
  
Francie said, turning away to focus on an invisible spot on the wall.  
  
Sydney stood up. I think I'm going to go to bed, I have an early meeting tomorrow. She stretched and yawned again.  
  
Francie stood up as well. All right.  
  
Sydney said, stepping forward to give Francie a quick hug. But what happened was something that caught her off-guard completely.  
  
Francie kissed her.  
  
She had turned her head when Sydney was reaching her arms around her and planted her lips on Sydney's.  
  
Sydney's eyes widened and she stepped back, alarmed. Uh—wh—what the hell was that? Her eyes narrowed in confusion and anger.  
  
Sorry, I don't know, it just—seemed—right. I have no idea what came over me. At this moment, one would have expected Francie to blush in embarrassment and get away from Sydney as quickly as she could.  
  
But she didn't.  
  
Instead, she stepped closer to Sydney who took a step backwards.  
  
Francie, I'll uh—see you tomorrow—okay? Sydney tried to walk around Francie and head for her bedroom. Francie sidestepped, blocking her path. Look, Francie, I don't know what's going on here, but—  
  
Sydney was hushed by Francie's sudden and urgent kiss. Francie tangled her hands in Sydney's hair, locking her into the kiss and making it near impossible for her to break away.  
  
Somehow she did.  
  
Francie, what the fuck? I'm not going to do this, I'm not like that. I didn't think you were either, but if you are, fine, just don't drag me into it! Sydney snapped angrily.  
  
You've never done anything like this so how do you know? Francie asked calmly.  
  
Have _you_? Sydney shot back.  
  
Francie admitted. But aren't you curious?  
  
No, I'm not, Sydney insisted. And I don't want to pretend to be when I'm not.  
  
I think you should be.  
  
Sydney sighed in frustration and looked down.  
  
You mean to tell me you aren't even a little curious about what it could be like? Francie asked. I mean, the thought _never_ crossed your mind what it might be like on the other side?  
  
Sydney closed her eyes for a moment then opened them. Maybe once, she admitted. But I never had the urge to find out.  
  
Well, I have, Francie told her. Since you're my best friend, I just thought that maybe we could find out together. If nothing happens, then that's fine, we'll just forget it ever happened. But my curiosity is getting the better of me, Syd. Plus, with the world we live in and all—I want to know.  
  
Wouldn't it be easier to go do this with someone you don't know? Sydney asked. It wouldn't be so awkward.  
  
I thought about that, but if I get cold feet during it, the person would probably be angry that I led her on. With you, we can stop together and we'll know that we probably intended for that to happen anyway. Francie sighed. I never wanted to make you uncomfortable, Syd. I just wanted to try something new. I mean, I know this may seem like a crazy idea to you, but to me it really doesn't. So... she trailed off, leaving it open for Sydney.  
  
Sydney said quietly. I want to be a good friend, and if this is what it takes to prove how much I want that, then so be it.  
  
Francie's eyes twinkled. Thank you.  
  
Sydney forced a tiny smile. But if nothing happens for me and it does for you, I don't want you pressuring me with this again, okay?  
  
  
  
Sydney clasped her hands together. So where do we start? And where do we go from there? She swallowed hard.  
  
Well, kissing, I think, would be the first step, Francie said.  
  
Kissing, okay. Sydney bit her lip and stepped forward.  
  
Francie stepped towards Sydney and tangled her hands in her hair as she planted her lips on Sydney's. Sydney didn't seem all too thrilled about kissing back but she did anyway and found that it wasn't quite as bad as she thought it would have been. She even allowed herself to run her fingers through Francie's hair a little bit. She almost gasped, however, when Francie's mouth opened and her tongue was trying to find its way into her mouth. After a few moments of thinking, and Francie getting a good taste of her lips, she opened her mouth ever so slightly. Almost immediately, Francie's tongue plunged into her mouth, massaging her tongue. Sydney forced herself to use her tongue to massage Francie's.  
  
Moments later, Sydney stepped back slightly. Her breathing was hitched. As much as she hated to admit it, the kiss hadn't been that bad. Francie's hands moved to her blouse and she pushed them away.  
  
Francie looked at her. They had an agreement and Sydney was already going to back out even though all they had done was kiss. She sighed heavily. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. What happened next caused Francie's eyes to widen.  
  
Sydney stepped forward and unbuttoned the first two buttons of her blouse, then took another step forward, inviting Francie to do the rest. Francie obliged gratefully. She quickly unbuttoned the remaining buttons of the blouse and stood staring at Sydney's finely toned stomach. Her eyes moved upward and settled briefly on Sydney's chest. She wished she could see what was hidden by the bra and reached her hands out to lift it up so that it rested above Sydney's breasts.  
  
Francie shivered a little when she saw Sydney do the same. She wondered if she should back down. It was true she had wondered what it might be like to be with someone of the same sex, but she wasn't sure if fulfilling her curiosity was worth risking their friendship. She finally decided that whatever happened, happened, and if nothing came from it, they would probably be able to forget what had taken place between them and move on with their lives. She sighed a little, as if to prepare herself for what she planned to do next.  
  
Sydney sighed heavily. She was getting kind of scared now. She hadn't really wanted to do this in the first place, and yet she had kissed Francie and was now standing half-naked in front of her.  
  
Francie stepped forward slightly and reached out to touch one of Sydney's breasts. Sydney twisted away slightly at Francie's touch then tried to relax. She didn't want to let her friend down and she wanted to be the best friend she could possibly be. It was just a little sad that it seemed to come down to this.  
  
Francie gently massaged it with one hand then reached her other hand out to massage the other one. Sydney's breath caught in her throat and Francie stopped suddenly. After a moment of silence between the two of them, Francie resumed the act. She ran each of her index fingers over Sydney's nipples then circled them. Sydney's lower lip trembled as the touch of Francie's fingers was sending sensations south. She swallowed hard as Francie continued to work her magic.  
  
Then something changed. Francie removed her hands from Sydney's breasts and moved them to Sydney's pants. She undid the top button and looked up to see if Sydney would protest. When she didn't, Francie unzipped the zipper and slowly started pulling down Sydney's jeans.  
  
Sydney stepped backward slightly and Francie quickly placed her warm hands back on Sydney's breasts as some kind of reassurance. Sydney was deeply surprised with herself that she hadn't backed out already. She swallowed and told herself that she was doing it because she was a good friend. It was true, she was. But would any harm be done if she enjoyed it a little? She decided there wouldn't be, as long as Francie knew that if she didn't want to, it wouldn't go past tonight.  
  
Francie moved her hands to Sydney's waist as she began to pull down Sydney's panties. Once she had done so, she stared in awe at Sydney's body. No articles of her clothing had been fully removed which Francie noted as either that it would make it easier to dress should they hear the slam of Will's car door or that she wasn't enjoying it all that much and wished to be able to cover up quickly if things got too out of hand.  
  
Francie gently moved Sydney so that she could take a seat on the couch. Sydney sat and Francie kneeled down in front of her. Her legs were close together, as if indicating that she wasn't completely ready to go any farther. Francie placed her hands on them ever so gently then slid her hands on the inside of her thighs and spread them. She pushed the jeans and panties down to Sydney's ankles so as not to rip anything when she spread Sydney's thighs even farther apart.  
  
Sydney's lower lip was trembling again. She had now allowed Francie to see her completely naked. She had an idea of what Francie would do next, but she was still almost totally terrified. She told herself again that she shouldn't back out and embarrass Francie. Francie didn't deserve that. She slid herself down the couch a little so that Francie would have easier access to what Sydney knew she wanted.  
  
Francie reached out a hand and ran a finger over Sydney's clitoris. The moan of seemingly utter delight elicited from Sydney reassured Francie as she ran her finger over it in a circular motion, causing Sydney to moan again and throw her head back. Francie knew she was getting close and stopped only to slip two fingers inside of her.  
  
Sydney gasped in fright at first, but relaxed after a few seconds. Francie was thrusting her fingers inside now. Sydney was repeatedly moaning and gasping in pleasure. She knew that what she was doing was probably wrong, but the need to come was so strong that she realized—at least for a few seconds—that she didn't care.  
  
Francie thrust faster and moved the index finger of her other hand to Sydney's clitoris to create what she hoped was an even better sensation for her. Francie thrust harder and moved her index finger in a circular motion over Sydney's clitoris.  
  
Sydney threw her head back and moaned loudly. She was so close. She wondered if she should just jump up, causing Francie to stop or if she should just let her finish what had already been started. She really didn't want to go farther than tonight and she hoped Francie would realize that and see that she had gotten caught up in the moment and wasn't trying to lead her on. She knew she didn't have much time if she was going to back out. She gasped loudly and threw her head back again. She almost couldn't bring herself to look at Francie. She didn't know if it was embarrassment or if it was because she didn't want to have the imprint of the act in her mind to possibly want to act upon later.  
  
She was getting close and Francie knew it. Another moan escaped from Sydney's lips and she clutched a couple of throw pillows lying on the couch. She let go of the throw pillows and dug her fingers into the couch as if to brace herself for what she knew was coming. She swallowed hard and moaned again. She threw her head back a third time as Francie thrust her fingers harder and faster than before and was still rubbing her clitoris.  
  
Sydney took several short breaths in preparation and was finally able to let loose. Her muscles contracted and released around Francie's fingers and Francie relished the sensation. She continued to thrust slowly and circle Sydney's clitoris slowly as if helping to bring Sydney down from the clouds she had no doubt just been in.  
  
Sydney breathed heavily and Francie moved her hands away and stood up. Sydney put her forehead in her hand for a couple of seconds in disbelief at what had happened. She was convinced she had done it to be a good friend to Francie, yet she found that she had enjoyed it a little. She figured it was because the experience was new and because she and Francie were such close friends. She sighed heavily, taking everything in, then stood up. She pulled up her panties and her jeans then fixed her bra and buttoned her blouse.  
  
Francie had gone to wash her hands. Sydney was still in shock. She had had an orgasm induced by her best friend. It was still difficult to comprehend. After a minute, Francie came back out. She smiled at Sydney, who smiled weakly back.  
  
I want you to know, Sydney began, that I _did_ enjoy that. But I still don't want to make what we did a habit. I'm not that way. I don't know if that changed anything for you, but it didn't for me. I'll never be like that even though I did find that I enjoyed it. I just wanted you to know.  
  
Oh, it's fine, Syd. I'm not either. But I wasn't lying when I said I was curious. I wanted to know what it was like. I liked it too, but it's not something I want to pursue, not now not ever. It was just an experiment. I was glad we did it, but I'm like you, it's not something I would want to consider as a lifestyle change, Francie said.  
  
Sydney let out a sigh of relief. She was glad it wasn't going to go anywhere and that she wouldn't have to worry about it ever developing into more because she and Francie both felt the same way. She gave her friend a hug.  
  
I have an early meeting, so I need to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, Sydney said.  
  
  
  
Sydney nodded slightly and walked to her room.


End file.
